Daily Slayer Times
by slayerfan91
Summary: this is all before slayer times and then when buffy finds out and alot of things happen, she already know's the gang and she has lived in sunnydale all her life, i know the summary is crap but the story is cool especially if you're all with the spuff love
1. Preview of spuffy relationship

A/U: plz review, my other stories have been *flops* so I'm trying my luck with this one. (  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Buffy turned around, her smile was immediately wiped of her face, "Go away Spike." She said in a bored voice as she slammed her locker shut. Spike, who  
  
was leaning on the locker next to her got up and followed her as she hurried away, "why won't you give me a chance?" Spike asked  
  
very hurt, "Because I have given you millions of chances Spike, the only difference is the fact that you're always with a different girl at each chance you get."  
  
Buffy said to him as her voice died away as she walked into the biology classroom. Even though his biology class isn't with her he walked in and sat next to her, without  
  
moving her head, she looked next to her, rolled her eyes and started to whisper, "if I give you 1 minute, one minute, O.N.E. minute, will you leave me alone?" She asked with certainty in her voice. He thought about it for a while, "ok." He replied, "meet me at the cafeteria at recess." The biology teacher  
  
started to speak, "Now class, when we open up the abdomen of a frog, what do we find?" (author's note: I don't know if a frog has an  
  
abdomen.) Spike shot his hand up, "Yes?" Mr. Woodley asked waiting for spike to reply, "you find stomach contents and stuff  
  
like that!" spike said smartly, "correct William. William? Are you in this class?" "Um no I'm not I decided to double so I can  
  
do some revision before the midterms." Spike replied, Willow and Buffy looked at him, Xander leaned over, "Good one buddy!" he said as her reached his hand out  
  
for a hi 5. Xander and Spike had been best friends ever since the first grade. Willow and Buffy rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
Buffy walked out as the bell ran, Spike waited for her at the door, "Hey." Spike said hopefully, "I said at RECESS!" she shouted  
  
in the hallway as everyone went silent and looked at the pair. Spike was trying so hard not to laugh, "If you don't go now I then  
  
you don't get your one minute of fame!" Buffy said shouting in a whisper, "One minute of FAME? What are you the jay leno show or something?" Spike walked off.  
  
A/N: I no its extremely short but this is the introduction, I don't want to bore everyone. Plz review. 


	2. Flashbacks

Recess came quickly, Buffy felt a churn inside her, it was guilt, she felt bad about what she said to Spike, she waited at the cafeteria for him, she told Willow, Xander, Angel,  
  
Anya, Tara, Oz and Andrew she would come to the park after she talked to him, he didn't turn up, in a way Buffy felt her heart slowly break, "could I actually have feelings for  
  
him?" she whispered to herself. She came back to earth and realized he wasn't going to come. She walked away, down the hall, out the front doors to Sunnydale high and across  
  
the road to the park, everyone was coupled up, Willow with Xander, Angel with Anya, Oz with Tara, the only person left was Andrew but that was only because Faith was away.  
  
Buffy had a flashback: it was the day that the gang all went to Happy Land, Buffy was scared to go on the Devil's Horn, Spike gave her a hug, he pulled away, held her hand and  
  
said "Come on Buff, I'll be there." She walked along with him and waited in the cue. [END FLASHBACK]  
  
She unfroze and sat down next to Andrew, him and her had been friends for a long time, the same with her and willow and Anya, the four had grown up together, Oz came from LA  
  
in junior high, Tara's Dad was in the army so he got transferred a lot, but for some reason he has been stationed there since the 9th grade, Buffy overheard him talking about  
  
something called the "Initiative", Faith is Xander's cousin and they both came from Chicago in the 5th grade and Angel was from England. Spike used to be in the gang as well,  
  
until he and Buffy broke up for the 3rd time, their bickering made things uncomfortable for the others. Spike was also from England, Buffy had always though his accent was sexy, it was like slang English but Angel had an American accent, basically everyone in the group were "good looking".  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Buffy's walks up to the door to, she has her hand on the knob, "Spiky, oh Spiky, the door was open and your parents aren't here, I thought we could.do something!" She opens  
  
the door, her ear to ear grin is turned upside down, there Spike is, his hand through with his hand in a brunettes head, kissing her passionately, their lips unlock, "Buffy! Buffy!  
  
Don't run away, Buffy I can explain!" Buffy stumbled down the stairs, "Cordelia? You are cheating on me with my ex best friend? How could you?! Jerk!" Buffy shouted as she  
  
slammed the front door. Meanwhile, Cordelia was sitting in his room looking very worried but trying not to, her and Buffy had been very close until she turned over to the "Beautiful people" group. [END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Buffy? Earth to Buffy!" Andrew's voice screamed in her ear, Buffy jolted "...Wuh? Huh? Sorry did you say something?" She said dazed and confused, "No, which planet have you  
  
been on?" Andrew asked, "Buffy is something wrong?" Anya asked worriedly, "Uh.what? No, I'm fine." She replied untruthfully.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Spike walks up to Buffy, two weeks after she saw him with Cordelia, "Buffy can we talk?" He asked, she gazed into his deep eyes, she couldn't say no to them, they are hypnotic or  
  
something, "you have 5 minutes, hurry up I have English." She said angrily, "I want you to know that I know what I did with Cordelia was a huge mistake, if I wanted a yuppie I would have gone for her at first, but I don't, I wanted you and I still do." He said with real sorrow in his voice, "It's just  
  
a little late now, don't you think?" She said throwing some books from her locker into her bag. "Buffy give me one more chance just one, I swear you won't regret it, we'll take it  
  
slow, things will be like they used to be, I promise." She looked into his eyes again, "Meet me at the Bronze tonight and we'll talk." She said back at him, "7:30 okay?" he asked, she nodded and walked away. [END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Spike didn't show up did he?" Willow asked truthfully and sympathetically, Buffy shook her head as a tear began to roll down her cheek, "Buffy maybe this is a sign that he isn't  
  
meant for you, or it could also be a sign that he is playing hard to get and that you have to chase after him." Andrew said pulling her closer to him. She leaned closer to him, she always told Andrew everything, he knew what happened  
  
with Spike and Cordelia and everything, she knew she could trust him. "Hey how about we all go to the Bronze tonight? We'll go have fun, get stupid, go home and get in a lot of  
  
trouble from our parents for breaking curphew?" Buffy laughed, she sat up straight and said, "Ok, but only if I can dance with every single person!" "It's a deal!" the rest of the  
  
gang said in unison. Oz said "I bags first dance!" Even though she hasn't know Oz for as long as Willow, Anya and Andrew she felt a mutual connection with him and Tara. They were close and it was hard for the hole gang when  
  
spike left because everyone was close to everyone, Buffy loved her hole gang equally, every single on, and she used to Spike as well and Cordelia but stuff happened. "I bags the 2nd dance, you're all mine Buffy for the 4 minutes of Dingoes ate my baby. Tara said enthused.  
  
*********************************************  
  
That night everyone went to the bronze including Faith who was sick that day but Andrew dragged her along. They all danced and had their fun. Dingoes ate my baby was taking a  
  
break so the group sat down panting after their dancing experience with Faith coughing like mad.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
I'm going under Drowning in you yeah I'm going forever I've got to breakthrough  
  
Spike and Buffy were dancing, the song ended, "I'm going to go to the ladies room." Buffy said "Ok" Buffy returned, "Have you guys seen Spike?" She asked Anya willow and  
  
Angel, they shook their heads, she went out back to look for them, she heard ramblings behind the dumpster, she went to check it out, their stood a blonde Spike making out with a  
  
Blonde brained Harmony. "Spike?" Buffy said starting to cry her lips were pouting. He turned away, "Blondie bear, what's the matter?" Harmony asked as she massaged his  
  
shoulders, "Buffy, she was choking, I was giving getting the piece of.chicken out!" Spike said, "With your tongue?" Buffy said independently, Buffy thought to herself, Don't start  
  
crying be strong act like you don't care about him anymore and walk away. But he actions weren't as her thoughts told her, instead she ran away sobbing. [END FLASHBACK] 


	3. The Story Of The Wiggage Narrated By Fai...

Thank you to the people that reviewed, I appreciate it, here is your third chapter, I will upload number 4 soon and I'm working on number 5. put me in you new chapter alerts or something and TELL YA FRIENDS!  
  
Disclaimer: I forget this on the other 2 chapters but the characters all belong to Joss only the plot belongs to me.  
  
Note to artemis66: im not letting it out of me whether buffy is going to become a slayer or not, but even if she is, that isn't the really good idea I have, wait and see!  
  
Thanks to the angel of mercy for reviewing.  
  
Buffy walked out of the bathroom with the towel rapped around her hair and a towel around her body,*ring ring ring ring ring* the phone was ringing, she hurried over to the wireless, "Hello?" she answered the telephone, "Buffy?" a deep British accent came through the phone, "Spike? I thought you were angry at me." She replied to his sexy voice. "I want to talk, I'm sorry I  
  
stood you up at the cafeteria, I was just mad pet." He said, "More like you were busy with Cordelia or Harmony or what's that other girls name, Cassie?" She hung up in his face. *ring ring ring ring* "WHAT?!" she screamed as she picked up the phone, "Excuse me young lady?" the voice through the phone sounded offended, "Mom? Sorry I thought you were someone else."  
  
Buffy said quietly. "I just called to tell you that I'm going to be home soon, I want you to be dressed and ready, dress formal but not to formal." Joyce said, "Why?" Buffy asked curiously, "I'm picking you up in 10 minutes, I'm on my way, be ready, we're having dinner at Eliza and Peter's house." "Spike's parents!?" Buffy shouted, "Yes, is there something wrong? I know  
  
you and William have been through a few rough patches, but we barely ever go out and his mother and I are very close. Act like a lady, don't be rude or make comments, bye honey." Joyce hung up leaving Buffy devastated.  
  
[Spike's house]  
  
"Spike! The summers' are coming over, get ready, I don't want you wearing those ruined jeans and red shirt, wear something nice."  
  
[Buffy' house  
  
*Beep Beep* Buffy's mom was waiting outside, Buffy straightened her dress and walked down the stairs, her hair was down, she was wearing a denim skirt and a singlet top with a blue sweater. She walked out the door and made sure it was locked. She got in the car and they were on their way.  
  
*Ding Dong* the bell rang and Buffy could hear Eliza's faint footsteps coming to the door, she opened it with a warm smile, "Hello Joyce." She said as she made her hand available for shaking, "Buffy it's so nice to see you, you haven't been coming around lately." "Oh, I've been really busy, that's all, with midterms coming up and all." Buffy replied guiltily, Spike's mom was really nice and so was his dad, Buffy had always wondered where Spike got the "cheating on girls" gene from.  
  
The Summers women walked in and sat down at the dinner table, Spike walked in to the dining room at that moment, he looked gorgeous in his black pants and white button-up shirt, "Hello Mrs. Summers." He said shaking her hand, "Buffy." He said nodding at her. They all sat down and started to eat, after the meal was finished, Peter Smith (Spikes dad) walked out, "I have  
  
some work to do I'll be seeing you later." He said just as he walked out of the room, Joyce and Eliza started to do the dishes, and Buffy sat on the couch staring at the clock, "that's a nice clock." She thought to herself, Spike walked in, "Buffy, can I talk to you?" He asked hopefully, "No." She replied quickly, "Buffy, I know that I ruined my chances of getting back with you but I-  
  
." He was cut off "You ruined your chances of getting back with me a long time ago, not today, we were over exactly two months, six days and 5 minutes ago!" She stormed out of the room, "Mom can we go?" She asked her mother. "Yes, I think we'll be heading off now Eliza, it was great to finally see you again, next dinner is at my house, let's say Sunday night?" Joyce asked, "Sunday night it is." Eliza replied.  
  
[Monday morning]  
  
"Need a lift honey?" Joyce asked her daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead, "No thanks, I'm catching a ride with Andrew, we where working on a science project together, we have to add some finishing touches this morning, see ya!" Buffy said her voice getting smaller and smaller as she walked out the door. After putting the "finishing touches" on their project Andrew and  
  
Buffy walked up the road from his house to school where the whole gang greeted them. "Ok well we have to get to Math before Miss Cassias has a spastic attack." Faith said as she kissed Andrew goodbye. She took Buffy's hand and they walked off inside the schools doors.  
  
"Now if we have YxZ+r2 what do we get? Come on people you've gotten the rule of what each letter stands for now give me an answer, your midterms are coming up and blah blah blah blah." Miss Cassias trailed off as Faith and Buffy started their own conversation, "So I heard you went major wig at the Bronze on Thursday night, I was in the bathroom, I didn't get to see you go, I just heard stories, was it spike? You seem to have been day- dreaming a lot lately." Faith informed Buffy, "I didn't  
  
wig!" Buffy said defensively, "Oh, that was major wiggage; I mean one minute you're dancing like crazy and having fun and then when we stop your all like.WIG." "I guess it is Spike, he gets under my skin, I mean he says he wants to talk to me, then he gets angry and then he doesn't show up, but no way I'm giving him anymore chances, absolutely not, we were together, he  
  
cheated on me with Cordelia? Talk about hoe queen and then we get back together and then him and Harmony, Cordelia's faithful sidekick, behind a dumpster for God's sake. He doesn't deserve a second chance." Buffy took a huge breath, "okay, well people aren't perfect Buffy, I'm not on his side or anything but eh is my friend and I have to do my bit for him, just talk to  
  
him, give him like 30 seconds and see how you feel." Faith said, "I can't, I mean honestly Faith, do you reckon he deserves a second chance he is a lying son of a bit-." Buffy got cut off "Buffy? Faith? Is there a reason why you are discussing Spike Smith in a Math class?" Miss Cassias asked with her eyebrows raised, the whole class sat silent, "Detention this afternoon, you girls  
  
will be helping Mr. Angler with the set-up of parent teacher interviews. Be there after school, don't worry you'll only be there for an hour, but every single minute that each of you is late will equal to 10 minutes extra detention time, even if only one of you is late." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Ok that is basically all I could do because I was running out of time and I have places to be and people to see, the next chapters will be better! Keep coming back for more there will be loads! Byez 


	4. Stalker

Thanks again to the people that reviewed here is the fourth chapter hope you like. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: u guys know he drill, they all belong to joss and I sit in my room and weep.  
  
That afternoon, both girls where ten minutes late so they each had to stay longer than expected, therefore it was night by the time they finished, Buffy and Faith headed back to Faith's house, got  
  
changed and went to the Bronze where they met Andrew, Willow and Xander, the rest had been on dates or studying. "Hey guys! Come on lets dance  
  
B!" Faith shouted enthusiastically, she grabbed Buffy's hand and they went out to the dance floor,  
  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
  
WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
  
CALL MY NAME  
  
AND SAVE ME FROM  
  
THE DARK  
  
BID MY BLOOD TO RUN  
  
BEFORE I COME UNDONE  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE  
  
NOTHING I'VE BECOME  
  
Buffy and Faith became slaves to the music as they moved their bodies, Faith grabbed Andrew, who grabbed Willow, who grabbed Xander and they all started dancing, switching partners at every verse.  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
Wants to be a hunter again I want to see the  
  
world all over again  
  
Take a chance on life again so let me go  
  
Let me leave  
  
For this crown you've placed upon my head  
  
feels to heavy now and I don't know what to say to you  
  
but I smile anyhow  
  
Buffy found her self alone because as this song had started all the couples around her started slow dancing, feeling left out Buffy headed to "their" couch and sat down. Spike approached her in his usual track pants and NIKE top. "Go away Spike, I'm not in the mood to talk to Captain Peroxide right now." Buffy said as Spike gave her his sexy  
  
smirk, "I just want to talk, why can't you get that through your pretty little skull, honestly, I'm trying to apologize." He said in his own defense. "OK let's  
  
get this done and over with!" Buffy said as she let out a deep sigh, "well can we go somewhere else?" Spike asked glaring into her eyes, "NO, we are  
  
doing this here and now, hurry up, the clock's ticking." She made fake ticking noises, *tick tock tick tock* "OK OK, well, what happened with  
  
Harmony and Cordelia was a mist-." "You already said that, get to the point." Buffy cut him off, "Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I was a jerk  
  
and I understand that." He finished, "then why did you do it?" She asked with her eyebrows raised, "I already said that I was a jerk." Spike retorted, "I  
  
already know that, but it isn't that which made you cheat on me, is there something wrong with me or something? Oh and of all people you choose my ex  
  
best friend and then her gold digging sidekick." Buffy said beginning to get into the argument not sounding bored anymore. "Well, Cordelia seduced  
  
me, she wanted to get back at you, she reckons that she had me first." Spike said truthfully waving his hands about. "Ok look, I'm a nice person so I'm  
  
not going to treat you like a bitch anymore, but we will not be romantically involved, got it? But I wish you would come back to the gang, we all really  
  
miss you." She said trying not to make eye contact. "ALL of you miss me?" He said giving her a smirk, "Shut up yes I missed you to, we have been  
  
really good friends ever since you came here." She replied looking into his deep eyes as a smile crept up onto her face. They gave each other a hug and went to dance.  
  
****************************************  
  
Buffy was walking home from school on Monday with Angel, "Buffy, I think that guy over there is following you." Angel pointed to a man hidden  
  
behind a newspaper with his eyes looking over it, he was tall, dark hair, wearing a suit and was staring at Buffy. "He looks English to me." Angel  
  
said, "How can you tell if he's English or not?" Buffy asked curiously, "His clothes." Angel replied laughing. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Angel see you  
  
later, she waved at him and walked off and Angel walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Buffy walked in the front door of her house, the digital clock showed 5:00pm, "Buffy, I need some groceries to make dinner, can you hop down to the  
  
store and get me some?" her mothers call came from the kitchen, "Sure mom, what do you need?" Buffy asked, her mother told her and she dropped  
  
her school bag and made her way down the road, she heard footsteps behind her, she stopped to and looked around, "are you going like psycho stalker  
  
on me now old man?" she said sarcastically with fear in her voice. Nothing. "I must be hearing and seeing things." Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
***************************************** The next day at school, Buffy went to school and told everyone about her "stalker". "Oh no, now I'm worried about you." Anya said giving Buffy a hug, "Well at least you walk most of the way back home with Angel. You take care of her or I'll have your head for it Angel." Anya said with worry in her voice. "Don't worry I'll take care of her." Angel said kissing Anya on the forehead. ".wuh? Someone is stalking you?" Spike asked alarmed, he clearly still had feelings for Buffy despite their "friends only" policy. "I'm sure it's nothing." Buffy said taking a sip of her milkshake. *****************************************  
  
That afternoon, Angel took Buffy to the door before heading home, she was saying that he didn't have to but on the inside she was thankful, she herself was getting worried. That day as well the same weirdo guy had followed her home.  
  
Buffy told her mom, Joyce wanted to keep her home from school that day, but Buffy refused, she said she'll be fine and that she has her friends to look out for her, Joyce let in, gave her a kiss on the head and Buffy walked out the door.  
  
That lunch time Buffy was going for cheerleader trials, she did her routine, "Wow, you are really good with your kicks and flips! We'll get back to  
  
you, it's a toss up between you and another couple of girls, thanks for coming Buffy!" The captain of the cheerleading team said, Cordelia as vice was  
  
glaring at her successor, "Why would you say that to her?" she said to Courtney, "I mean you know she hangs out with those weirdo friends of hers."  
  
Cordy finished, "Yeah but she was good, on this team no one cares who you hang out with, but how you do your routine, now go break the news,  
  
GENTLY to those 10th graders." Courtney said demandingly looking at her score cards, "Fine, so who are the other girls you're tossing up between?"  
  
Cordy asked curiously, "Willow, Faith, Tara and Anya." Courtney answered quietly, "Freaks, freaks and more freaks!" Cordelia muttered under her breath.  
  
***************************************** That day after school, Buffy, Willow, Anya, Tara and Faith headed to the gym to practice some routines, seeing as Buffy was already dressed  
  
because she had P/D/H/P/E the period before, the other girls went to the locker rooms to get changed. Buffy was practicing on the beams,  
  
*creak* went the door Buffy lost concentration and fell off, "I had gotten a lot better all of a sudden, I wonder why." Buffy thought to herself, disturbed  
  
by the creak of the gym door she looked behind her, it was the same, creepy stalker man, surprisingly Buffy was not afraid, she sighed,  
  
"Sorry, old English Senior club is down the road." She said sarcastically with her hands on her hips. "Ahh, humor, I like that." The old man replied,  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers." The man began, "Yep that's my name, don't wear it out." Buffy said, "By the order of the Watchers Council of England, It is  
  
on my behalf that I tell you, you are the CHOSEN ONE!" The man said with a smile on his face. "OH MY GOD! I got on the squad!? AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, I got on the squad, yay me! So what's the watchers council? Is that where they recruit new cheerleaders?" Buffy said with excitement in her  
  
voice, "No, we don't recruit cheerleaders, we recruit vampire slayers." Everything went silent.  
  
A/N: Read the next chapter! Review! Review! Review! You are welcome to tell me the story is crap, I can take criticism. 


	5. Chosen one? You mean i made the squad?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for ones I make up like the Math teacher, they all belong to Joss and I cry myself to sleep each night.  
  
Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, don't forget to tell your friends who are Buffy freaks! I appreciate that people actually read my fic.  
  
"Vampire what?" Buffy said with a frown of confusion. "Slayers, there is one girl in all the world." He said while he cleaned his glasses,  
  
"Sorry I had to go through that with you, standard stuff." He said putting his glasses back into place. "OK, maybe you don't need a  
  
Seniors club, I think the mental institution suits you more!" Buffy said inching to the door, "And how the hell did you know my name?"  
  
She said alarmed, "I'm not going to hurt you, use your brain Buffy, haven't you been wondering why all of a sudden you've been  
  
getting stronger? You have more balance and co-ordination, you where good with it before, but they enhanced overnight, think about that before calling me a mental patient." The man said smartly glaring into her eyes. "Ok, so what if it is true? What am I supposed to do?" She asked beginning to get calm, "Well, you've  
  
seen the movie Dracula haven't you? I mean everyone has, and you've seen the really bad movie back in 1992 called Anne the vampire  
  
slayer and you saw all the demons she fought and stuff?" The man asked, "Well all that is true." He finished nicely, "You have to kill  
  
them, and haven't you ever wondered what about all the weird stuff that goes on here in Sunnydale, people dying of severe neck  
  
wounds and horrendous loss of blood? Well that is because you live on top of the hell mouth, the source of all evil in Sunnydale is  
  
located right beneath your school library, which you've probably never visited." He said enthusiastically, "HEY!" Buffy reacted  
  
defensively, "Sorry, it's just you don't seem like the "book" person." "So if I'm the slayer then, what do you have to do with it?" She  
  
asked beginning to believe in it all. "I, my dear Buffy am your watcher, I take care of you, you are my slayer, I train you and I help you fight."  
  
He finished, "So you're the man version of a slayer?" She asked looking down while walking around in circles, "No, you have been born  
  
with powers, your strength is in-built, I had to learn how to fight and take a number of courses with the watchers council." He  
  
answered quite clearly, "So, if I've had these powers all along then why is it just know that I've found out about them?" She said with her  
  
eyebrows raised. "Well because when you were still young it wasn't your time to be called as a slayer yet, every time a slayer dies, a new one  
  
is called upon, and when slayers died when you were younger, there were other girls in the line ahead of you." He answered another  
  
question, "You know, for a 17 year old, you ask a lot of questions." "So, I can die doing this?" she asked beginning to get hot under  
  
the collar again, "Well of course, but you have to remember that people die crossing a road." He informed her, "Well then I think you can  
  
pretend I died and go call on another slayer I have stuff to do." Buffy said walking towards the door, "Where are my friends?" Buffy  
  
thought to herself, "If you're wondering where your friends are, I pretended I was a teacher and sent them on a little job to empty the bins,  
  
just so I can talk to you." The tall dark and handsome man said, as if reading her mind, "Oh and you can't turn your back on being a  
  
slayer it is not a job, you can't quit, it is your destiny." He said replying to her previous comment. "What's your name?" she asked  
  
stopping her feet, "Giles, Rupert Giles." Buffy giggled at this, "Why are you giggling, "Well first of all your name is Rupert and second of  
  
all it sounded like, Bond, James Bond." Buffy said beginning to crack up. Giles stared at her, "It appears to me that you are the one in need  
  
of serious hospitalization." Giles stated, Buffy laughed harder. "Ok prove to me that I have super powers." Buffy said, her face turning  
  
serious again. "Well, the only way I can do that is that you fight me." Giles replied, "No way, you'd totally kill me." "Don't worry I won't,  
  
Buffy approached him, they started, he threw a few punches her way she blocked them, it was all coming to her naturally, she punched  
  
him in the stomach, he tried to kick her, she grabbed his foot and dropped him to the ground. He tried to get up holding his back,  
  
with a look of pain on his face, he said, "See what I mean?" "Hey this is really cool, I don't mind this hole slayer thing." Buffy said smiling,  
  
"to prove to you further that you have "super strength" you will meet me at the graveyard at sunset, near the ALPERT mausoleum." Giles  
  
said and without another word he turned his back and went through the back door of the gym.  
  
A/N: Wow, I have all these ideas coming in at once, I've really got to write them down before I forget, anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! .:Byez:. 


	6. Vampire Surprise!

Hey! Here is the new chapter! Please review and tell me how I can make it better or whatever!  
  
Note to Harry Potter fans: I have a Harry potter story if you want to read it, if forgot what it is called! Lol.sorry.I'm out there today. I think it's called.Harry potter and his chance at love. ENJOY THE STORY!  
  
"I'll prove Giles wrong; I will go to the library, nothing wrong with a bit of extra reading."  
  
It had been two months since Buffy had found out her destiny.  
  
She walked through the doors pushing them open with attitude, "GILES!?" Buffy shouted as she saw her English watcher scanning books  
  
behind the counter, he looked up at her, "Ahh Buffy, so good to see you." He said trying to contain his laughter, "WHAT THE HELL ARE  
  
YOU DOING HERE!?" Buffy shouted at the top of her lungs, it echoed throughout the deserted library, "Read the sign Buffy, it says shut the  
  
HELL up!" Giles said with a giggle, "I crack me up." He said, "Giles, for the last time, what are you doing here?" She asked with calm in her  
  
voice, "I, incase you haven't already noticed, am the new librarian." Giles said with a smile, "This is way lack of cool." Buffy said touching  
  
her forehead. "Our training will be done in here after school, better than in my small apartment, you have destroyed my vases on  
  
countless occasions." He said looking serious now. "Ok, well I can't come to training today." She said trying not to look at Giles because  
  
she knows how angry he gets, "Well, why not?" He said with a frown, "I've got a date with Spike." She said once again looking at the  
  
ground. "Spike? What sort of name is Spike?" "My EX-boyfriend's name and it is his nickname, his real name is William." "Oh the  
  
chap must be English." "Well, yeah, but he's not a dork like you. Just thought I'd let you know, bye!" Giles shook his head as she walked out.  
  
*************************************  
  
Buffy walked into biology and took her usual seat next to Angel, "Hey!" Buffy greeted him happily, "Hey yourself, why are you so happy?"  
  
Angel asked curiously, as smirk began to form on Buffy's face, "Oh, you and Spike are going on that date tonight aren't you?" Angel said  
  
with a grin as Buffy took out her text book, "Yeah! I'm so excited, but I have this voice in the back of my head saying "he'll break your  
  
heart." But I can't help it, he's so gorgeous, and he did say he wouldn't do it again, but that's what he said the first time I saw him  
  
with Cordelia. Oh well, one more strike and he's out!" Buffy finished enthusiastically, "Ms Summers, is there a reason you are talking  
  
while you are supposed to be dissecting the frog?" Mr. Fluty her biology teacher said, "Sorry Sir." Buffy said with embarrassment as she picked up the utensils.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Seniorita, I feel for you, you deal with things that you don't have to, he doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm." Buffy san along with  
  
the radio as she was dressing up for her long awaited date, she knows very well that she told Spike she only wanted to be friends, but  
  
she knew very well that she still had feelings for him, so she asked him to go to the Bronze,  
  
and when she was saying this she emphasized the word "date". She slipped on her long white skirt, a black one shoulder top and her black  
  
heels, she was very proud of herself as she looked in the mirror, she took the clip out of her hair, brushed it and left it down, she put  
  
some dangly earrings on and grabbed her sweater and handbag as she left her room in a rush, to go to the bathroom to fix up her hair  
  
with spray, *dingdong* Buffy heard her mothers faint voice from downstairs, "Oh hello William, come in, hold on a second I'll get  
  
Buffy for you." Sweetie! William is here!" Her mother shouted up the stairs, "Buffy could imagine Spike cringing every time her mother  
  
called him William. "Coming Mom!" Buffy shouted back at her mother. Buffy walked down the stairs and saw Spike nearly drooling.  
  
She giggled quietly to herself, "You look gorgeous!" Spike exclaimed, "You look great as well!" Buffy replied. They began walking out  
  
the door, "Have her home by 10pm on the dot, no later!" Joyce called after them, "Buffy waved her hand and said "OK Mom!" They  
  
started walking down the quiet, dark and lonesome street, they started talking about school and what college they wanted to go to,  
  
during the college talk Buffy knew she couldn't go to college because of her slayer duties and all of a sudden, she became quiet and upset.  
  
"What's the matter pet?" Spike asked rubbing her shoulder, "nothing it's just that-." She got cut off as a vampire jumped in front of her and  
  
Spike, Buffy suddenly stopped and Spike tried to shield her but the vampire grabbed him by the shirt and moved in on his neck, "No!" Buffy  
  
shouted, she grabbed the vampire from behind, he turned around distracted and she laid a punch on him, he fell back onto the floor,  
  
he got up quickly as Spike opened his eyes, the vamp tried to kick Buffy but she ducked and grabbed his leg, causing him to fall again,  
  
the vamp was lying on his back unable to move, Buffy took the opportunity, she hadn't bought a stake with her so she went up to a  
  
wooden seat in the park and with her strength she pulled the leg off, running up to the vampire and, *POOF* he's dust. Spike didn't  
  
want Buffy to know he had seen, so he closed his eyes and as she bent down next to him he re-opened them, "Are you Ok?" She said as  
  
she cradled him in her arms, "Yeah, I'm fine, just hurt my back that's all." Spike said getting up, "What the hell was that?" He asked, Buffy  
  
didn't know what to say, "I don't know." She lied, "Really? Because you seemed like you did when you mad he turn to dust!" Spike said  
  
suspiciously, "Spike I thought you got knocked out!" She said defensively, "I'm not angry or anything pet, just worried and amazed by  
  
you." He said caringly, "Spike, I really can't talk about it!" Buffy said letting him go, "You know, I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go  
  
home, I'll see you on Monday." Buffy walked down the street. Secretly she went to the graveyard, she didn't want her mom to think something was wrong, she was there until 10pm.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I was in a hurry, and I haven't been getting many new reviews so I though it might be because lack of new chapters so here is your new chappy, keep checking in for chapter seven or just add me to your author alert and you'll be emailed to you when my new chapters come up! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS! LOL. CYA!  
  
.:BYEZ:. 


	7. What Was She Supposed To Say?

Note: Thanks for people that reviewed for past chapters, hope you enjoy this chapter! For notification of updates add me to your author alert thing. Please review, it's what makes me feel like people like the story and that's what makes me right more. Enjoy!  
  
Buffy walked through the door of her house, dropped  
  
her bag on the table and sat on the couch next to her  
  
mom, "Joyce looked up, "Hi, how'd it go?" she asked,  
  
"It was great, we headed to the bronze.and we had a  
  
lot of fun." Buffy said this with enthusiasm because  
  
she didn't want her mom suspecting anything was  
  
wrong because she knew she would keep pestering  
  
her about it. "I'm going to head off to bed, night  
  
mom." Buffy leaned close to her mum gave her a kiss  
  
on the cheek and walked out of the living room, "  
  
goodnight sweetie." Her mom called after her as she  
  
climbed the stairs exhausted from patrol.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************  
  
Buffy dreaded Monday, because she would have to  
  
face Spike, it was Saturday and Buffy was bored, so she decided to head down to the gym. After an hour of  
  
sweaty working out she headed home, had a shower  
  
and as she was getting out, the phone rang, "Oh for  
  
god's sake.don't people wait 'till I get dressed before  
  
calling me, they always call when I'm butt-naked  
  
under my towel." She muttered under her breath, her  
  
mom was at the gallery, so Buffy had the whole house  
  
to herself. "Hello?" She answered the phone, "Buffy?  
  
Hi! How'd it go?" Willow's excited voice shouted  
  
through the phone, "Oh hey Will!" Buffy said  
  
unenthusiastically, "Once more with a little less  
  
feeling!" Willow said sarcastically, "Sorry, I'm in a bad  
  
mood." Buffy answered, "Why? Did things not go  
  
well?" Willow asked with a sympathetic voice, "Um, I  
  
can't talk about it Will." Buffy said quickly and hung  
  
up the phone, Buffy felt like picking it up, calling  
  
Willow and tell her everything, but what was she  
  
going to say? "Willow, I left Spike in the middle of the  
  
street in the first 20 minutes of our date because I  
  
have a destiny that states I have to kill vampires and  
  
demons, and there was one that met us on the way  
  
and Spike got suspicious of my super-human  
  
strength." She wish she could do that, but she knew  
  
she couldn't because friends aren't supposed to find  
  
out. Only she, her watcher and the "Big Bad" are  
  
supposed to know. Buffy was angry, she couldn't tell  
  
anyone about her destiny as a slayer, not even her  
  
friends, she couldn't even go on a date without a  
  
vampire confronting her. Buffy couldn't take anymore  
  
of it, she had to let them know, then she wouldn't  
  
have to explain everything to them when they  
  
witnessed the real thing.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Later that night, after Buffy had dinner, she went to  
  
the Bronze, with on thing on her mind, to tell all her  
  
friends, what was their reaction going to be like?  
  
They're going to think she belongs in a mental  
  
institution, she barely believes the whole "I'm a  
  
slayer" thing herself.  
  
A/N: Sorry had to end here, I'm sick and I wanna crawl up in my bed and sleep! Review plz. 


	8. No No No, i like to play with my food!

Note: Thanx for the reviews. Keep it up! I haven't been getting many reviews, I know the story isn't at its best, but hopefully with the new twist there will be new readers.  
  
Buffy walked into the Bronze, she stood on her tiptoes to look over heads of dancing people, trying to find her friends, she spotted Willow  
  
and Anya talking to Andrew, she was nervous, she knew that their reaction wouldn't be a good one, but she couldn't stand not being able  
  
to tell people why it is she is so athletic, why it is that she is never home at nights, and why it is that she comes to school with bruises.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, and walked over to them, "Why did you hang up on me and then leave the phone off the hook?" Willow asked  
  
looking hurt, "I'm sorry, I'm about to explain that." Buffy paused, she noticed that no one else around except for Faith, who, as usual,  
  
was dancing the night away without a care. "Where is everyone?" Buffy asked looking back to her few friends on the couch staring at her,  
  
like she was some kind of freak. "Buffy, what's been up with you lately?" Anya asked anxiously, "Just shut-up! Everybody keeps  
  
asking me that! I'm sick of it!" Buffy shouted at the top of her voice, luckily her voice was only loud enough for Faith to hear it, she walked  
  
over to the small portion of the gang, "Hey guys. B? Didn't expect you tonight, you've got a voice box on you!" Faith said this as the gang  
  
looked up at Buffy open mouthed. Buffy looked over to the door and saw Spike walking in, followed by Angel, Xander and Oz. They walked  
  
over, Spike did this reluctantly, "Hey Buff! Didn't expect.-" Oz was cut off, "Yeah, Yeah! Nobody was expecting me." Buffy said in a  
  
bored tone, "Hi Spike!" Buffy said hoping to get him to look at her. She felt sorry for him the other night when she broke off their date,  
  
Spike didn't look up, however, he put his hand up to wave. "Guys I need to talk to you about something a little weird." Buffy started, "Like  
  
that thing that knocked me out on Friday?" Spike asked in a smart tone, Buffy glared at him, "You know, that wasn't my fault a vampire  
  
just popped up out of no where!" Buffy cursed herself for what she had said, "Vampire?" Andrew asked, "Buffy are you feeling OK, are  
  
you hallucinating?" Andrew spoke but was ignored, "So that's what it was Buffy? A vampire? Was it the famous count Dracula?  
  
Like off Sesame Street? Vun two tree, how many victims do I need?" Spike said looking at her with raised eyebrows, Xander and Angel  
  
started cracking up, closely followed by Oz and Faith. "Are you guys going to listen or what?" Buffy asked hurt, "Sorry Buff." Angel  
  
apologized as he began to calm down, then he looked her in the eyes and started cracking up again. "You guys are so rude! You are  
  
senseless and, honestly, you have no feelings!" Anya said rubbing Buffy on the back, "Yeah, we should all listen to her." Willow said defensive of Buffy, "Yeah, or Angel, I warn you, there will  
  
be no sucking of the neck for you tonight in the Alley!" At this everyone stopped, turned to Angel as he turned bright florescent colours and started laughing at him, "No hickies for  
  
you tonight Angel!" Xander shouted with laughter in his voice. "Just like you Anya, the cold hard truth." Angel said with a puppy dog face, Anya's facial expression changed from  
  
truthful to sympathetic, she sat on Angels lap and said, "I'm sorry baby. It's just that Buffy wants to tell us something, and none of you are listening!" She said starting to kiss his neck,  
  
"HELLO!? IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME? DO I MATTER RIGHT NOW?" Buffy shouted at the top of her voice, at this, the DJ stopped, everyone stopped dancing, they were all looking at her,  
  
yet Anya, was muttering the words "Who cares." As she kissed Angels neck, "Continue!" Buffy said embarrassed that she had stopped the whole room from doing what they were  
  
doing. And as if without a care, the DJ continued and everybody started dancing again. "You know what boys and girls; I'll talk to you about this later." Buffy picked up her  
  
bag and stormed out, "Anya!" Angel said, she wasn't listening, "Anya!" He continued, "What Angel, I mean first you're upset that you don't  
  
get anything and then when I give it to you, you don't want it, you confusing little crap! But you're a cute crap! Hey? Where'd Buffy go?"  
  
Anya said brushing her hands through Angels silky hair, everyone pointed to the door, "Oh shit! I better go." Anya said and walked out,  
  
"Same here." Andrew, Willow and Faith said. They all walked out leaving Oz, Angel and Xander by themselves.  
  
*************************************  
  
The next day at school, Buffy's friends had calmed down from the night before; they went to the park for lunch. They sat down under the  
  
shade of a large tree and then Willow brought up a very touchy subject, "So. what's everybody doing tonight? How about we all go  
  
to the Bronze?" she said brightly, Buffy's lit up face turned pale, she didn't want to say that she couldn't come because she has barely  
  
spent any time with her friends ever since she got recruited as the chosen one. Buffy came back to earth as willow called her name for the  
  
6th time, "Buffy! Are you going to come tonight?" Willow asked straining her voice, "Um."she saw the look on everybody's face,  
  
an expecting look, "I can't." she finally said trying not to look at them, "Well, why the hell not? You haven't gone out with us in ages."  
  
Faith said hurt, "I double that motion!" Angel said, "It's just that giles gets all angry when I miss training." Buffy cursed herself for what  
  
she just said, "Giles?" Oz asked with a look of "what the" on his face, "Um. nothing.forget I ever said anything." Buffy said pretending to have trouble undoing the glad wrap on her sandwich, "Buffy, who the hell is Giles?" Tara  
  
asked, Buffy couldn't stand lying to her friends anymore, she had to be out with it, "OK, fine, you guys want to know? Then you'll know,  
  
Giles is my watcher, I am a slayer, one girl in all the world chosen to fight the vampires and the demons, and I broke off the date with Spike  
  
because a vampire popped up, he saw me kill it and it was as if I was some kind of freak." Everyone stared at her open mouthed, "What's  
  
a slayer?" Andrew asked, "And how come you didn't tell me? Have you ever considered counseling?" He finished, "So you don't believe  
  
me?" Buffy asked starting to get teary eyed, "Fine then, you want me to prove it to you? All meet me at the cemetery, the granger road  
  
entrance, and you'll see." Buffy walked off, regretting what she had just asked them to do, knowing she might not be able to protect them.  
  
*************************************  
  
Buffy was getting ready for the moment of truth, her friends were about to see her in action. She got her stake from her weapons trunk and made her way out the door, telling her mom she was going to the bronze. She made her way down to the cemetery's Granger  
  
Road entrance, and surprisingly, there, waiting for her, was the whole gang, "Wow! We didn't think you would show up!" Xander said hoping down off the fence, "Ok, warnings: STAY AWAY  
  
FROM ANYTHING THAT IS SCREWED UP IN THE FACE OR LOOKS LIKE IT HAS A BAD SKIN CONDITION! I don't want you guys getting  
  
hurt!" Buffy warned as they all followed her into the gates, "So this is true then? You don't need a therapist?" Willow asked sarcastically,  
  
"Buffy, you do know that none of us believe in this horse shi-." Angel was cut off, a vampire had grabbed his neck from the back trying to  
  
pull him away from the rest of the group, Buffy ran up to him and kneed him where the sun don't shine, the vampire screamed in pain as he  
  
fell to the floor, "Slayer!" He screamed in pain, Buffy picked him up from the underarms, made him stand on two feet, and punched the living  
  
daylights out of him, "Leave my friends alone, and before you're a big pile of dust, here's one for good luck." She kneed him again, he fell to  
  
the floor in pain, she punched him and then staked him. She looked over to the group, were they were all cuddled up to each other, "my  
  
nightly situation." Buffy said quietly, "Now that you all know that it's true.what I said, you can all go home, I have to patrol." She said  
  
solemnly and walked through different head stones, they watched her go past, "Whoa! She has super strength!" Oz said in his usual "I'm a  
  
sultry guy" kind of tone. Xander held Willow closer, "Maybe we should follow her, make sure she is alright." Anya said.  
  
*************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy is walking around, while her friends watch her from behind a mausoleum, then a tall guy in a weird gray suit comes, "Hey  
  
Giles, don't worry bout me, I'm a big girl now!" she said with a bored tone. "The Watchers Council wants me to give you a test, they have  
  
a vampire, that has been held in their prison for about 12 years, we are to set it free on you, and your job is not to let it.well.kill you, as I have said it has been held captive for about 12  
  
years and can't wait to feed off human blood, she is still sane, but can't wait for a kill." Giles said reluctantly, "Gee thanks, I mean I've been on the job for like two months and already, I'm being tested? Thank you once again Giles!"  
  
Buffy said hurt at the fact that Giles didn't do anything to stop it, Giles chanted a spell, "teleportus commandas." All of a sudden, a large cage appeared, Buffy's friends watched in awe, "Buffy, I have just teleported her from  
  
England and it is with absolute no pleasure that." Giles went silent while he fumbled with the 20 or so padlocks on the door, "I present to you." He opened the door, "Drusilla!" He finally finished. It was like nothing she had  
  
ever seen before, a beautiful woman stepped out, long dark hair, dark eyes and, "What's with the dress?" Buffy asked, before she took a swing at the vamp and missed, "No. No. No! I  
  
like to play with my food first. Ahahahahaha, you're like a stick and you think you will survive me?" Drusilla said with an insane tone of voice, "Sorry, I don't play with my prey,  
  
mom always taught me never to associate with psychos!" Buffy kicked Drusilla in the head, at this, anger filled her and her face changed, "Fine, you're not a very nice player, and mean  
  
players go in my bad books." Drusilla grabbed Buffy and lifted her up over her head, she spun her around, Buffy got dizzy and barfed all over Drusilla's frock, she was furious, she threw her  
  
over the mausoleum, as the gang watched, Xander and Angel had to hold Anya and Willow back as the girls tried to run to their injured friend, but to their surprise, Buffy got up, still  
  
dizzy, "You know, you'd think that you know that a slayer heals real fast! Obviously, you don't, and you know why not?" Buffy asked, "Enlighten me!" Drusilla answered calmly, "Because you're a nutter!" Buffy finished,  
  
Drusilla tried to swing a punch, Buffy ducked, Drusilla tried to kick her, instead Buffy grabbed her leg, dropped Drusilla on the floor, "Wow! I'd kill for you're legs, but I won't kill you first,  
  
I'll break those lovely legs of yours." Buffy said menacingly, she bent over, grabbed drusilla's knee and bent it upwards, Drusilla screamed with pain, "I'll get you for this slayer!" Buffy  
  
walked off, her friends followed her, Andrew couldn't stop himself, "Buffy! Oh my GOD! You are like superman, or something, but firstly, are you OK?" He asked looking her over,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT IF SHE HAD SEEN YOU!?" Buffy was furious, "Don't worry about that, but why didn't you kill her?" Spike asked, "I mean she was hot an all, but you know she's like the BIG BAD!" He finished, "Well, I can't, because, I'm not supposed to, she belongs to the watchers council, they need her for other.stuff."  
  
Meanwhile, back were Drusilla lay on the ground, unable to get up, Giles reappeared from behind the bush, thinking she was really knocked out, he held her up and as he was walking to the cage, she opened her eyes, "Hey honey, I'm back!" she flung herself from his arms, and with one large punch he was on the floor, she pulled him into the cage and locked him in.  
  
A/N: Well there you go! I know I know, it was crap, but I have a super twist install for you, just don't know whether to use it or not. REVIEW! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! 


	9. Cleaning Out My Closet

Come on people, you have it in you, please R/R. That's what motivates me to write more, I got 2 reviews in the past week. I f I don't get many reviews soon, I don't think I'll continue, this may as well be my final chapter seeing as no one reads this stuff, I don't blame them, but people that do, please review.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight hitting her in the face, streaming in from her bedroom window, she lay awake for a  
  
moment, with flashes of how Drusilla threw her over a mausoleum the previous night, her back, and other parts of her body had started  
  
to hurt. She wishes that she could have clicked her fingers and make the pain go away.magically. It was Saturday morning, she  
  
was bored and usually, she would call the gang and they would go hang out t the movies or something, but she couldn't face them after  
  
what happened the previous night, she wished she never told them and that they never saw her in action, she was scared for them, what if  
  
Drusilla saw them, 'friends of the slayer?' she would say. Who knows what she could have done, she had basically beat Buffy down in the  
  
first few minutes of their pain staking fight.  
  
*************************************  
  
Buffy, that day had decided to clean her, disgustingly messy room, in the process of cleaning out her closet, she found, old  
  
sandwiches, which had gone green, socks, an old juice popper which leaked all over her new leather pants, "I'm sorry momma, I never  
  
meant to hurt you, I never meant to make u cry but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet." Buffy hummed along to the sound of the radio,  
  
"I should make my own version of this! I'm sorry momma, never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you nag, but right now,  
  
I'm cleaning out my closet." She continued, "sounds good." She finished, Buffy looked over, to her dresser, she walked over and  
  
began to clean up, she decided it needed a good dust, she started picking up photo frames, and throwing the on her bed, she  
  
picked one up of her, her mother and their used-to-be dog, another one of Andrew, Willow, Anya, and her when they where in the  
  
first grade. She swiped over it, things flashing back into her mind about what happened last night, and the fact that, today, her friends  
  
where going to see pirates of the Caribbean, with the oh-so-cute Orlando Bloom in it, and she couldn't go. She sighed and picked up the  
  
next picture, a picture of her and Spike at the beach, he had his arm around her shoulder, she was smiling with her pearly whites, and he  
  
had his special 'here I am, deal with it.' Smirk on. Buffy was silent for a minute, "Buffy." Joyce's voice streamed from the doorway,  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked, "Phone, I've been calling you for about 10 minutes." Joyce said looking worried, "Cleaning my room, concentrating on  
  
grubby stuff." Buffy said as she took the phone from her mother's hands, "Buffy? Hey, we're all going to see pirates of the Caribbean, do  
  
you want to come? What sort of question is that, I mean duh, Orlando Bloom is in it, of course you want to come." Tara's voice said  
  
through the phone, "Yeah sure, I'll come, no way I'm going to miss out on Orlando bloom and Jonnie Depp, Orlando is hot, and Jonnie is  
  
spunky. I'll be there." Buffy said enthused that her friends where still.well.her friends after what happened yesterday. "Ok then, we are all  
  
meeting at Redding cinemas at 1:30, be there. So any way what's up with you today, have you been doing anything?" Tara asked through the phone, Buffy knew she was really  
  
asking whether or not she was training or killing vampires, "Oh, nothing much, just cleaning my room, and no Tara, I would not  
  
have been killing vampires, they don't come out in sunlight." Buffy answered with a giggle, "Oh, really? Why not?" Tara asked again,  
  
"Because the sun burns them inside out and makes them a big pile of dust." Buffy replied, "Like when you put the stake in them?" Tara  
  
asked even more curious, "Yep! Tara, do you actually believe me?" Buffy asked, "Well I have to admit, we all thought you went off your  
  
rocker the other day when you blurted your destiny or whatever out, but now that we've all witnessed it we kind of have to believe it, have  
  
you tried pinching yourself, make sure you're not sleeping?" Tara said, Buffy laughed, he had always loved Tara's optimism and out of all her  
  
friends, before Buffy found out about being a slayer, the supernatural stuff had amazed and fascinated Tara. "Yeah, trust me; I've been  
  
pinching myself for the past 2 months." Buff said as she looked through her closet for something to wear. "Ok well, the movie starts  
  
at 2:15, but we are meeting earlier so we can buy the tickets and go have lunch first, be there. Bye Buffy!" Tara said and hung up the  
  
phone. "Wow, that's weird, I haven't heard from Giles yet, he should have my 'results' or whatever." Buffy muttered to her self. I better  
  
go check on him. She put on a pair of jeans, a red singlet top, and put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her jacket and walked out of  
  
the house, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. She went to Giles' apartment, knocked on the door, after waiting for ten minutes,  
  
continuously knocking, she kicked open the door, to find a deserted apartment. "Giles? Are you here? Is this like on of those movies  
  
where a teen is looking for someone, they can't find them, and then when they open one of the rooms, they see two extremely old  
  
people having wild sex?" Buffy's cries went unheard, "Damn it Giles, where could a dork like you be, I mean it's not like you have a life!  
  
You're always in here reading crappy books about demons and stuff, where the hell are you?" still no one. "Oh no! FUCK! I completely  
  
forgot, when I knocked Drusilla out, I didn't lock her in the cage, Giles probably tried to! What if she did something to him!" Buffy ran out the door, leaving it open. 


	10. Past Life

Note: Thanks to reviewers. All Spuffy fans are going to H-A-T-E me for what I'm about to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I've forgone this on a lot of the chapters, I don't own the characters, *weeps*, they all belong to the creative mind of Joss Whedon. I own only the plot and crappy characters.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Buffy retreated to the cemetery, back to the spot where her previous fight to the death had been. There, was the cage, she ran over to it  
  
and looked inside, Giles was lying on its floor, his glasses crooked and his clothes ripped and crinkled. "Giles! Giles wake up! Giles! Giles!"  
  
Buffy screamed anxiously, Giles jolted up, "What.where am I, why are you here Buffy?" Giles said looking confused, "Giles, do you  
  
remember what Drusilla did to you?" Buffy asked, "And how the HELL do I get these pad locks off?" She asked, Giles chanted an  
  
incantation and all the padlocks unlocked themselves, "Giles, if you could have done that before, why didn't you?" She asked looking at  
  
him baffled, "I'm sorry Buffy, are you blind, did I not appear to be knocked out?" Giles snapped. A small smile crept up on Buffy's  
  
face, "Good to have you back Rupert!" Buffy screamed hugging him. "Ok, where the fuck did Drusilla go? She is going to be one angry  
  
vampire, with a broken leg, and now, an obsession with killing me, the slayer." Buffy said looking around the cemetery.  
  
*************************************  
  
Buffy sat in the library at lunch reading all the information about Drusilla she could find, a 242 year old vampire that has killed more  
  
people than the world could ever reproduce in one year. She was fascinated with how strange Drusilla's killings were, she was once sane, she  
  
had gone off her nutter after her long time partner, William the bloody had been killed in the Boxer Rebellion, she was his sire. It showed, a picture of both of them on the next page, Buffy wanted to see what he looked like, she turned the page, "HOLY SHIT!" she ran her  
  
fingers down the page over the black and white illustration of a bleached blonde vampire, with all of Spike's features, his scar, the hair,  
  
she sexy cheek bones. It was like a duplicate. "Giles! Come here now!" Buffy demanded, Giles hurried over, "What is it?" He asked  
  
startled, "Look!" Giles looked at the page, his eyes widened in disbelief, "See anyone familiar?" Buffy said sarcastically, this is highly unusual, "Buffy, she might think that OUR  
  
Spike is her William the bloody, she sees him, she will sire him, make him her own once again." Giles warned, "Giles, I don't think this  
  
is a different person, he has all of OUR Spike's traits, the scar, the smirk, the cheek bones and the HAIR! Giles, we are looking at Spike in  
  
a book about Drusilla." Buffy said trying to fight back anger and tears trying to escape at the same time. "Buffy, I'll check into vampire  
  
rebirth, perhaps he was reborn as a human, and his creators placed him in an environment where it isn't possible for Drusilla to find him,  
  
now that she came to Sunnydale, as the subject of your slayer test skills, the threat has been re created." Giles informed her, "So we're  
  
talking reincarnation? A completely different life? He doesn't remember his previous life?" Buffy had calmed down a lot; she only has to worry about Drusilla finding Spike, she was  
  
actually fascinated by the previous life thing. "Hey Giles, do you think there is a book about other people's previous lives?" She asked her  
  
watcher curiously, "Many, every single person's past life is recorded. Even thought they are recorded, it does not mean in books,  
  
there are a number of information sources. I have 50 books on reincarnation, you're welcome to look in them, they are incredibley  
  
thick, I must add." Giles told her, "How thick?" Buffy asked slowly, "Approximatley 1200 pages in each book. I only have 50 of the billions of  
  
books throughout the world, I must say that you might not find everyone you're looking for." Giles said, Buffy's jaw dropped, "It should  
  
be easy finding you though, they are in alphabetical order.  
  
Buffy took some of the books home, she didn't carry them, Giles teleported them for her. She was up all night looking, she herself in her past  
  
life was a vampire named Irena, she was just as sick as Drusilla and William the Bloody, her nickname was 'javelin' as that was her weapon  
  
of choice for grotesquely killing people. Buffy was actually disgusted with her self. Willow was a vengeance demon named Halfrek,  
  
apparently she knew Anya in her past life, and Anya was also a vengeance demon called Anyanka. Andrew was a watcher for a slayer in  
  
the boxer rebellion, she was the oldest slayer in history, she lived till the age of 28, "That's not old." Buffy said fearfully, she didn't let this  
  
stop her reading, she continued, Angel, was a vampire, he knew Spike and Drusilla, his name was Angelus and his partner's name was Darla,  
  
Buffy looked at the photo, she saw Spike as William the bloody, angel as Angelus, Drusilla  
  
as herself and Darla as, "Tara! She was evil? Cool." Angelus was known as the one with the Angelic face, "Got that right!" Buffy muttered.  
  
Faith in her past life was a slayer, the youngest one recruited for her skill and perception, she was only 12 when she found out and lived till  
  
the age of 21. "Faith was a slayer? Well I believe that because she has the potential to kick some serious ass." Buffy whispered as her  
  
mom told her to keep it quiet from downstairs. Oz was a werewolf, and killed his victims with his bare.paws and teeth. Xander was a normal  
  
civilian, the caption under his past illustration was this: "the one who will be reborn to serve a great purpose to the world's fighter, he will  
  
be the eyes of her group. "World's fighter? Hey that's me, so me and all my friends where reincarnated to be friends, because we were all  
  
connected to each other in some way, either in the past or the present and future? Oh no,  
  
Angel, Tara and Spike, they were all in a killer vampire group with Drusilla, she's the only one  
  
still living, so now not only was Spike in trouble, but Angel and Tara as well?" 3 of her best friends were going to die, unless she  
  
could stop it. Buffy got up from her desk.  
  
************************************* Knock Knock* Giles got up from the comfort of his couch and opened the door, Buffy shoved him out of the way, "Nice to see you to Buffy."  
  
Giles said sarcastically, "Giles read this." She pointed to the pages she wanted him to read, and when he was finished, he was silent, "Oh  
  
and look at this." She showed him the picture of Drusilla and her past group, "It doesn't give a full explanation of Tara because she is only  
  
referred in here, her past life is explained better under her own name which is in another book." Buffy told Giles because she knew he was about to ask. "Go to the Bronze, warn  
  
your friends, this is a serious matter, it is not to be toyed with, they must not be kept in the dark about this, their safety now lies in your  
  
and their hands." Giles told her this, she ran out the door and headed over to the Bronze, she ran in, she didn't know how to break the  
  
news to her friends, they were so happy, she didn't want to ruin their existence knowing that she could crap a better one for herself. 


	11. Who's In The Alley?

Note: Hey ppl, thanks to whoever reviewed, even though there wasn't that many, loll, any who, I can't write a long chapter, I have a party to get to, can't be late, so, this will probably be a bit of a short chapter, it might be long if I leave it till later.  
  
Disclaimer: All the kick ass characters belong to Joss, *weeps.*  
  
Buffy walked over to her friends, "Hey Buffy!" Willow said waving, not being bothered to get up. "Hey!" Buffy said cringing at the thought of turning her friends world's upside down, "So, was Orlando's bare naked torso gorgeous or what? Kind of like Angel's except Angel's isn't as wet, and I like Angel's hair better." Anya truthfully said, Buffy laughed, as did all the guys, Anya had once again embarrassed Angel.  
  
"An, honey, we don't talk about our make-out sessions with our friends, got that sweetie?" Angel said blushing mixed colors. "Why not tell the truth? I mean, they all know that we get wild, I mean they're no better, I saw Willow and Xander in the girls locker room the other day." Anya said, she looked towards Willow and Xander who were  
  
blushing and trying not to make contact with anyone, "You know, you guys think that no one can see you, but believe me, not only did half of the football team saw you but so did the soccer team, hockey team, basketball team and the cheerleaders, that evil bitch Cordelia should be on Buffy's slayage timetable or roster or whatever." Anya finished,  
  
Faith tugged on Andrew's arm, come on midget, let's dance!" She said as she dragged him to the dance floor, "No! Wait, I have something to tell you all." They stopped, Faith shrugged and sat down. "What's up B? Something wrong with the whole vampire thing?" Faith asked comfortable seating herself on the couch next to Angel. "Yeah  
  
something like that. Look, I'll get this over and done with. When I found out about myself being a slayer, never did I think that there was such thing as reincarnation, well, I was wrong, we've all had past lives, and when we were reborn into this era, we were meant to be in a group together, I don't know, whoever remade us must have foretold  
  
that I was going to be a slayer, apparently, we are all useful to my demon fighting duties." She stopped, looking at their stunned faces, then she looked over to Tara, who wasn't surprised at all. Buffy continued, "Well, cutting to the chase, this is mainly about Spike, Angel and Tara, does everyone remember Drusilla? You know the chick that kicked my ass till it was black and blue? Well, in your past lives, you were all a part of a killer vampire group, she is the only one still living, if she finds you, you have no idea what could happen." Buffy continued explaining everything, "Well, I'm actually curious, what were our names? What did we look like? What were our origins? What did  
  
we do?" Tara asked curiously "Well you all looked like you do now, you have the same physical traits, your names were." she turned to start with Angel, "Angelus." She looked at Spike, "William the bloody.and." she looked to Tara, "Darla." She finished, "You were all disgusting dead people, that killed humans in brutal ways, and back then, if I was the slayer, I would have killed you all." They looked at  
  
her with raised eyebrows, "Oh! And you were all from England." Buffy finished with a small smile. Throughout the whole thing, Spike hadn't said a word, "Spike? Are you ok?" Buffy asked delicately, "Uh.yeah, I am.thanks slayer." He said nonchalantly. "I think I'm going to go outside, for a breath of fresh air." Spike said, "No! what if Drusilla is  
  
out there?" Buffy said apprehensively, "Look, I understand that you're just doing your job, but I can handle myself." With that, he walked out the door and into the back alley. "Angel? What about you? Are you ok?" Buffy asked? "Yeah, I can deal, hey I have a slayer thingamajig looking out for me, you have super strength, and I feel fine." Angel  
  
said kissing Anya's neck, "Tara? What about you?" Buffy asked, she noticed Oz was obviously worried he was gripping Tara's hand and Tara was hiding the pain on her face. "Well, I'm fine, obviously someone isn't." Tara said looking at Oz.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Spike takes a deep breath in and out, all of a sudden a hand comes over his mouth, his eyes widen as he feels a sensation in his.neck. His widened eyes get weaker and weaker as  
  
they slowly close. Drusilla's long fingernails around his neck and chest let go as he drops to the floor, she then cuts herself across the top of the chest and puts his mouth to it, his eyes begin to widen again. She pushes him off as she leaves the alley, with his limp body lying on the floor with his arms an kegs sprawled.  
  
A/N: I told you that you were gonna hate me. Oh well, makes the story more interesting. Review! 


	12. Going Under

Note: Please review if u have time. It's what.motivates me to keep writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em. you know the drill.  
  
Spike's limp body lay on the ground in he dark alley way behind the Bronze.  
  
Meanwhile inside, "Where the hell I Spike? He's been gone for like an hour, and I want to dance with someone." Buffy sulked. "Yeah, I'm getting worried; I think I should go check on him." Tara said getting up of the couch, "No! I'll go, I need to talk to him, I think the reason he needed fresh air was because of me. I'll go check, you guys have fun, if I don't come back it just means I've gone home after my talk with Spike, don't worry about me, I'm a big girl now." Buffy said walking out, "Is talking all you'll be doing?" Xander shouted after her. She ignored him and gave him the finger.  
  
She walked out, Spike was no where in site, his body was left behind a dumpster, "Spike? Are you here?" Buffy called out into the darkness, "Spike? Where are you?" "maybe he went home" she muttered to herself. She took a few steps around the alley. "No one here." She said to herself, she walked towards the dumpster, she could smell the scent of Spike's aftershave, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Buffy's piercing scream was heard inside, "What the hell was that? Oh god, Buffy!" The whole gang ran outside and came to a halt to find Buffy sitting at Spike's side crying, "She got him, the stupid bitch got him!" she sobbed, she fisted his chest and put her head on it, "Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this destiny?" she kept repeating herself, Tara had her hand over her mouth her and Spike had been good friends ever since they met, they just clicked, Angel was angry so was Xander, Oz's usually expressionless face was getting teary eyed. Willow looked disgustedly at him and then realized blood on his lips, "Buffy, when you get bitten, do you usually get blood on your lips?" Willow said pointing at Spikes red filled lips trying to hold back her tears, Anya nearly fainted at the site, Angel held her to his chest as she clenched on to his shirt. Buffy noticed what willow said, "Oh my god, I hadn't noticed that, he drank from her, she sired him, that stupid bitch!" Buffy cried angrily, trying to get up, but she was weak with anger and rage, she fell back to the floor.  
  
************************************************  
  
All in black the gang filed into the church, Buffy stopped at the coffin and placed a bunch of white flowers on top of its shiny exterior, as did the rest of the gang. They took a seat in the front row, the church was filled with depressed people, and even cordelia was there, crying in the back seat. "William was valued I'm sure by his friends and classmates, he was a caring son. I remember when." Spike's mom started to say holding back tears as she read out the eulogy she wrote. Buffy trailed off, it had just hit her, Spike will rise soon, on the night of his burial, they had to do something. Giles was there as well, he had told Buffy before, she wasn't paying any attention, she realized what she had to do, if she let spike rise as a vampire, he and Drusilla will reek havoc, and soon they will be after angel and Tara.  
  
After church, only close family and friends went to the graveyard, they all held each other as the coffin went down into the ground, everybody was crying, yes, even the boys, Spike's dad couldn't fight back the tears either. On the way to the cemetery Buffy had explained what they were to do when everyone was going home after the burial.  
  
************************************************  
  
Couple by couple, family by family, left the graveyard, paying their last respects to Spike's parents. Buffy and her friends left, but not far, they stayed at the park across the street, until they saw the O' Connors getting inside their black Cadillac. They retreated to the cemetery at Spikes headstone, one by one they gathered pieces of wood that were left by the mausoleums, and stuck them into the raw soil on top of Spike's grave. It was getting dark and it was safe for Drusilla to leave her hiding place, she watched from behind a crypt as the gangs stocked the grave with planks of wood. She was filling with anger, she didn't dare make a noise, or move. After they were finished everyone went their ways, the gang was once again all coupled up except for Buffy, she walked home alone, and everyone else in the arms of the boyfriend or girlfriend.  
  
Drusilla crept out of the shadows and with rage she pulled out the wood from the soil holding it up, she threw them wherever they landed. She waited for a while as she saw a hand come up through the soil, trying to clutch onto something solid to pull itself up. She stretched out her hand with a smirk slowly creeping up on her face, somehow he knew she was there he grabbed her hand and she hauled him out off his grave. She looked at him, "I feel a tad peckish, you mind If I take a bite out of you." Spike said to Drusilla with a mischievous look on his face, he thought she was a human, this somewhat enraged her, he lunged at her neck and she pulled him away.  
  
A/N: I haven't been getting any reviews for the past week, please review and tell ur friends! 


	13. AN

Ok well, no one is reviewing, so if I don't get at least 5 reviews from the day I post this tell a week after it, I'm going to stop writing this story. People don't seem to be reading it, if u want me to continue then review, if not, then don't.  
  
.:Slayerfan91:. 


	14. AN 2

Ok guys, thanx for reviewing, I have gotten five and I'm gonna keep posting, just wait till I get on school holidays because rite now I am so busy and can't think of anything. Thanx again for reviewing! 


End file.
